I am yours
by Jizy
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon percayalah padaku. aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu.. Tapi percayalah.. Aku hanya milikmu.


STAY WITH ME

Pair : HyukHee

Support cast : Member of Sment

Genre : Romance/Hurt

Warn : Bahasanya agak anehh pemirsaaahhh :D

Happy Reading \^o^/

Chapter 1

"Hyukkie, boleh ahjuma minta tolong?" Wanita cantik itu membungkuk berusaha menyamai tinggi bocah kecil di depannya.

"Ne, ahjuma mau minta tolong apa pada Hyukkie?" Jawab bocah kecil bernama Hyukkie atau Hyukjae itu ceria.

"Hyukkie tolong jaga Eunhee, ne?" Wanita cantik itu tersenyum melihat pemuda kecil di epannya terlihat kebingungan mendengar permintaannya.

"Hmm.. Memangnya Heebin ahjuma mau kemana?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ahjuma harus menemani appa Eunhee bekerja. Ahjuma titip Eunhee ya?" Heebin berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar walau dia tau pemuda kecil di depannya ini tidak akan mengerti.

"Kenapa ahjuma tidak mengajak Eunhee?"

"Tidak bisa Hyukkie, Eunhee sakit. Dia tidak bisa pergi bersama ahjuma. Hyukkie janji ya, harus menjaga Eunhee baik baik" Heebin tersenyum sendu. Dia tidak rela, demi apapun itu. Dia harus meninggalkan princess kecilnya sendirian disini. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, dia tidak boleh egois.

"Ne, Hyukkie berjanji akan menjaga Eunhee baik baik"

Janji itu memulai kisah ini. Hyukjae kecil tidak menyadari masa depan seperti apa yang harus dihadapinya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan janji itu.

.

.

.

.

8 tahun kemudian

"Hyukkie.. ayo!" Eunhee mulai kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal, mereka sudah menunggu berjam-jam hanya untuk menunggu nama Hyukjae dipanggil. Tapi Hyukjae saking gugupnya sampai tidak mampu menggerakkan ototnya untuk berdiri apalagi menari.

"E-eunhee ah bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Bagaimana kalau mereka menolakku?" Beberapa pikiran negatif menari-nari di otak Hyukjae saking gugupnya.

"Haahh~ Hyukkie kau percaya padaku?" Hyukjae mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhee.

"Mereka tidak akan menolakmu, aku percaya itu. Kemampuanmu itu tidak semua orang memilikinya. Mereka akan sangat menyesal jika mereka sampai menolakmu. Menarilah seperti biasanya" Eunhee tersenyum lembut lalu menarik Hyukjae menuju ruang audisi. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Eunhee.

"Hyukjae ssi?" Tanya agassi itu pada Hyukjae dan Eunhee.

"Ne" Jawab Hyukjae berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya

"Silahkan berdiri disana" Lalu juri mulai bertanya berbagai pertanyaan dan Hyukjae diminta menari dan beryanyi.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae ssi. Terimakasih. Penguguman yang lolos audisi akan diberitahukan besok" Ucap salah seorang juri.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida" Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya. Hyukjae berjalan menuju Eunhee yang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Apa tarianku aneh?" Tanya Hyukjae terlihat prustasi

"Ani. Itu keren sekali, aku yakin kau akan lolos Hyukkie . ayo makan, aku lapar sekali" Eunhee menarik Hyukjae menuju pintu keluar namun sebelum tangannya meraih ganggang pintu, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Mian" Serentak Hyukjae dan Eunhee memutar badan mereka menuju sumber suara.

"Ne?" Jawab mereka serempak.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang juri dengan name tag 'Lee Soo Man'

"Aku? Han Eunhee imnida" jawab Eunhee sopan.

Sooman tersenyum melihat gadis keil itu. Entah kenapa Sooman merasa gadis ini memiliki talenta luar biasa. "Mau kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami?" Pinta Sooman

"Hmm, Boleh" Eunhee kemudian berjalan ke tempat Hyukjae audisi tadi dan mulai bernyanyi. Juri-juri di sana tercengang mendengar suara gadis kecil itu.

"Kau bisa menari?" tanya Sooman, sesudah mendengar suara Eunhee. Eunhee menunjukkan beberapa tarian yang dikuasainya. 'Sesuai dugaanku' pikir Sooman.

"Terimakasih Eunhee ssi" Ucap Sooman puas.

"Nde" Jawab Eunhee bingung. Dia lalu menarik Hyukjae keluar dari ruang audisi itu.

"Hyuk, menurutmu kenapa Ajussi aneh itu menyuruhku beryanyi dan menari tadi?" Tanya Eunhee yang sepertinya masih sedikit sewot dengan kejadian tadi.

"Hmm.. Menurutku tadi itu, Ajussi itu sedang mengaudisimu" Jawab Hyukjae singkat

"YA! Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin !" Bentak Eunhee kesal

"Kenapa tidak Eunhee ah? Suaramu tadi itu bagus sekali pabbo!" Bentak Hyukjae

"Dan lagi kan bagus kalau kita lolos bersama, kita bisa trainee bersama sama!" Hyukjae tertawa bahagia. Eunhee hanya mendecih.

Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae benar. Mereka lolos audisi SM Entertaiment dan juga sahabat Hyukjae, Junsu.

Masa masa TRAINEE mereka dimulai !

.

.

.

TBC ^^

Review yaa ~

Jizy ++


End file.
